1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer system memory, and more specifically to memory modules.
2. Background of the Related Art
In space-constrained computer systems, there are significant design challenges in fitting all of the desired features and functions for a product within a given form factor. These challenges are present in the design of most computer systems, and particularly in compact systems such as blade servers. Blade servers provide a robust set of features and performance capabilities within the space constraints of industry-standard module dimensions. Blade servers and subsystems must also address thermal and power demands so that the subsystems may operate at increasing performance levels. For example, increasing the capacity and performance of memory of a blade server is accompanied by the associated challenges of fitting the memory within a compact blade server housing and sufficiently cooling the memory.